Talk:Lovian Friends of Kob
o --OuWTB 17:23, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :I knew you would approve. :P --Semyon 17:23, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :: :P --OuWTB 17:27, April 7, 2015 (UTC) ::: :Q next? 77topaz (talk) 03:23, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :::: :o You don't understand my way of communicating :( --OuWTB 09:48, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::As I have said before, :Q looks like a person so shocked they're vomiting. :S --Semyon 10:13, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::Don't forget :R ;) 77topaz (talk) 10:32, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::That's a poor soul who's ruptured a blood vessel in their tongue. --Semyon 10:45, April 8, 2015 (UTC) aww yeah, sorry to the sensitive ones among you What would you say if I moved this to the mainspace? Suggestions for improvement are welcome, as are new members. :P --Semyon 15:44, April 29, 2015 (UTC) : :S 77topaz (talk) 22:18, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :: :T --Semyon 22:36, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Indeed, that is the trend I was continuing. Fittingly enough, it worked as an actual emoticon given the situation. :U 77topaz (talk) 23:05, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: :V --Semyon 23:36, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: :U and :V kind of look like people talking. BTW, don't forget your signature. ;) :W 77topaz (talk) 01:47, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Tåpas, seriously, I don't want to know how you talk :| --OuWTB 08:18, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, cartoonish people talking, if you want to be precise about it. :X 77topaz (talk) 08:35, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::You nerdy and probably severely mentally challenged. Still, I think you are a nice person :o --OuWTB 08:43, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::You're an alcoholic and very much mistaken about my intelligence. Still, I think you are mostly a nice person. :o 77topaz (talk) 08:49, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::You wear glasses though :o Apart from "mostly", I am in love with you too --OuWTB 08:52, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I don't recall telling you I wear glasses... :o 77topaz (talk) 08:53, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I somehow do though and considering this last remark I think I am right :o --OuWTB 08:57, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::You are right, but when did I tell you that? :P 77topaz (talk) 09:04, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::On chat when you told me where you lived (some place in New Zealand with a takavíhki name I tend to forget :P) :o --OuWTB 09:06, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm certain I never told you where in New Zealand I lived. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:14, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm certain your certain''ty is misplaced though :o It was somekind of 20.000 inhabitant-like place :P Like Echt :P --OuWTB 09:16, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Nope, it isn't a 20'000 inhabitant-like place. :P I do vaguely recall a conversation where we compared my town of residence with Montfort (on your talk page in SAI, maybe?) but I'm certain I did not tell you its name. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:20, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::: :o Your sexiness is decreasing though :( --OuWTB 09:21, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::What, am I no longer "in charge"? :P 77topaz (talk) 09:24, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::No, cuz you sadified uncle Oos :'( --OuWTB 09:24, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::: :o 77topaz (talk) 09:34, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I still think you're sexy to some degree though :o --OuWTB 09:37, April 30, 2015 (UTC) I did not intend to sadify you. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:43, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Pack from my heart :o --OuWTB 09:44, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean by that. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:46, April 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad to see you have such helpful comments on my article. --Semyon 09:52, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Indeed, indeed. 77topaz (talk) 09:57, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::With pleasure :P --OuWTB 14:24, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::So I can assume no-one cares about my hard efforts, and therefore I can move them to the mainspace? --Semyon 14:41, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Only if you make it retroactive though :'( --OuWTB 14:43, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::What do you mean? Are you just pretending to be TM? --Semyon 15:02, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Do I sound gay? :o --OuWTB 15:03, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::No, you already achieved that earlier on this page. :P --Semyon 15:05, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: :P That's very nice to know, cuz I wannid de make shore Tåpas'd understand it :o --OuWTB 15:20, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Kob se takaviki! : :o --'A Takavikhi User' (Talk About Nothing) 22:04, August 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Klýxef! --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:47, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Neklihef! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:48, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Te neklihef sa Fnord, kim teri kujuna dwe Fnord ta vokabulari! Ta e ta Nesvârjë! :o ke se sa e na Takaviki sa ka Bucu neca suna bajuti? Se takaviki? Na! Se neklijef sa Fnord, e ta Kob! Sa Kob se takaviki a mikefitakaviki ga huna! Fnord se kanaka velita, e Fnord se netakaviki. Totala ka netakaviki sa. 'A Takavikhi User' (Talk About Nothing) 23:02, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Some day I'll wonder, Did I actually ever say this? :o Fnord Remember that comment?! 'Yes, Kob is takavihki, but not as takavihki as Fnord.' :o 'UnfazedEveryman' Annoy Me 05:23, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :VOINA MÖT FNORD!!! :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 05:51, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :You want to wage war with a ''concept? :o 77topaz (talk) 05:56, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Actually, it was written in Burenian, that comment. See: w:c:burenia:Talk:Oskó Bureniù. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 10:20, September 4, 2015 (UTC) "most Kob people supported the rest of Burenia in the war". That seems counterintuitive. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:56, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Kòb is counterintuitive è :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:47, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Tsss. :P There was a momentary thaw in relations, but it ended when Kob got genocided away. --Semyon 17:00, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Fnord has a secret nuke factory... UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 22:43, September 16, 2015 (UTC)